Transformers-World War Earth: Return of a Hero
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: The Autobot-Decepticon war has begun once more as Rodimus Prime leads the Autobots against the Decepticons and Shockwave plots his endgame. However, a sinister force returns from the grave, but as will a legendary hero! Who will win in this battle from beyond the grave? Find out this thrilling volume of Transformers-World War Earth!
1. Threats from all sides

**The Matrix Realm-a reservoir for the ancient knowledge and wisdom of the Primes, the descendants of Primus and the bearers of his Matrix of Leadership. Here, previous holders of the Matrix reside. One such denizen of this mystical dimension is none other than the legendary Optimus Prime. Here, the ancients have prophesied Optimus will return anew to the living world to combat an enemy thought to be destroyed...**

Optimus Prime had ascended to the Matrix realm, where the other Primes lived. In the temple, the Primes were assembled. There, Alpha Trion was situated at a pulpit with the Primes arranged in a circle, on their knees.

"Glory to Primus and his great Matrix." Alpha Trion said.

"May our sparks burn with his glory, for once have we borne his Matrix." the Primes said, and they bowed.

"And thus, may Primus bless us with the strength and courage to guide generations to come." Alpha Trion said.

"For it is through us that they may live and prosper. Glory to Primus and his great Matrix, now and forever." The Primes said.

"It is said. 'Till all are one." Alpha Trion said.

"Till all are one." the Primes said. They got up from their ritual and Alpha Trion confronted Optimus.

"Optimus, may I speak with you?" He asked the Prime.

"Yes, Alpha Trion." Optimus replied.

"Optimus, your stay here in the Matrix Realm might just be coming to an end." Alpha Trion said.

"Elaborate." Optimus said, puzzled.

"Since Rodimus Prime defeated Unicron, we have sensed his spirit, and now, you must see Rodimus Prime through what may be the third Unicron War." Alpha Trion said.

"How can this be? As I ascended here to the Matrix Realm, I witnessed Unicron's destruction." Optimus said.

"How quickly you forget, Optimus Prime, that an enemy simply beaten will return as a more powerful threat." Alpha Trion said.

"I understand. When do I begin training?" Optimus asked Alpha Trion.

"You already have, Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion said. Later, Optimus stepped into Atlas Prime's training arena.

"Welcome, Optimus. You have come here to train for Alpha Trion's mission, have you not?" Atlas Prime said.

"Indeed, Atlas." Optimus said.

"Very well." Atlas Prime said, and all of a sudden, he drew a sword from one of the racks of weaponry, but Optimus dodged the attacks and grabbed a weapon of his own then dueled Atlas Prime. Atlas struck Optimus' weapon away and he fell on the ground, and Atlas pointed his blade down at him and said,

"First lesson-expect the unexpected." He helped Optimus back to his feet for another lesson. Meanwhile, in the living world, the Decepticons had gotten onto their ship and were evacuating Earth after Galvatron was cast into space.

"Decepticons, we must leave this infernal planet behind. We must go to Chaar." Shockwave said.

"That's already our base, Commander." Cyclonus said.

"How convenient." Shockwave said. The ship blasted off and they soon reached orbit, then they jumped into Hyperspace. At Jasper High School, school was back in session, and Sam, Leo, and Mikaela were now seniors. As during the Transformers' arrival, months ago, fellow students were asking Leo all sorts of questions.

"How did you survive?" Jack asked him.

"Not important." Sam answered for him. Later, at lunch, the nerds were pestering Leo about his experience.

"Is it really true you were in the army?" Raf Estevez asked him"With his quarterback arms and mad running speed, I'm not surprised. Good to see you again, Leo. I thought we lost you." said a voice. Leo turned around and saw Fred and Billy.

"Fred! Billy!" Leo said, and he bro-hugged them.

"You ready for Football this year?" Fred asked him.

"You know it!" Leo said. Lunch was soon over, and the day continued on. Back in the Matrix Realm, Guardian Prime was training Optimus, this time he deployed missile drones which transformed into small robots, but Optimus was ready, drawing out his sword and doing an incredible flip. He soared into the air and with a slash of his blade a missile drone exploded and crashed on the ground. Two drones landed and changed into robots and fired blasts of lasers. Optimus blocked their shots as he parried his sword about, reflecting one's lasers back into it, destroying it. He fired a burst from his new automatic ion cannon, which disrupted one and it fell flat on its back.

"Excellent Optimus. You have a long, winding path to travel, but you have come far. Be wary of pride in your abilities, Optimus. Don't forget who you are." Guardian Prime said.

"I understand." Optimus said.

* * *

In space Megatron had returned, and he was under the possession of Unicron.

"I sense that the Primes are building their strength. The Matrix must be destroyed, be it by mindless heralds or my own hand. Destroy the Matrix..." Unicron said...


	2. The Ascension

**Two months have passed since the Decepticons' Hydra Cannon was destroyed, and they have retreated back to Chaar, where they have began amassing huge quantities of troops, weapons and energon. On Earth, Rodimus and the Autobots vigilantly patrol for any signs of Decepticon activity, and in the Matrix Realm, home of the Primes, Optimus Prime is training to confront an ancient enemy, an enemy he will need all of the strength he can gather...**

On Chaar, the Decepticons had built a string of fortresses that surrounded the planet, one ring of fortifications going north and south, and another going east and west. In the center of the once dead world was Fortress Dominus, Shockwave's castle. In his throne room, Shockwave sat atop a throne with a new Decepticon symbol as its back, symbolizing the Decepticons' entry into a new era.

"After our disastrous venture on Earth, we must launch a counterattack." Shockwave said to Scourge and Cyclonus, who stood next to him

"I agree. We must destroy Metroplex, and if we are to do that, we must fight fire with fire. We must build our own titan" Cyclonus said.

"Yes, a titan" Shockwave said. Meanwhile, on Earth, football season had begun in Jasper, Nevada. Leo, Billy, Fred, and the others were practicing for the first game of the year the friday of that week. The sun was beating down on the players, and Coach Donnels made his speech,

"Alright, for some of you, this is your last season. For some of you JV players, this may even be your first time picking up a football. I don't care. What matters is that you give your best when you play under me. I was a Marine for ten years, and giving our all was the basis of what I did, and I will expect no less from you!", and they set to doing a regimen of pushups, crunches, and stretches. After practice was over and Leo had drank several cups of Powerade, Ironhide arrived to pick him up.

"You're sweating so much I may short circuit!" Ironhide teased him.

"Yeah, tell that to the DI that trained Optimus Prime!" Leo said.

"At that point in time, he was Orion Pax." Ironhide corrected his friend.

"Whatever. What're Sam and Mikaela up to?"

"Probably making out behind all the junk in the hangar bay." Ironhide chuckled. They drove on to Metroplex, when suddenly, explosions burst behind them as they travelled down the road. Leo looked behind him to see several Decepticons advancing on them. Leo jumped out of Ironhide, who transformed to his robot mode and pulled his shotguns out. Leo took cover in a ditch, and he pulled his phone out from his pocket and called Sam. At Metroplex, Sam's phone was on vibrate and he heard it going off. He answered the phone,

"Yo." he said. At the battle site, Leo said,

"Sam! We've been ambushed by Decepticons! Get Rodimus to send backup immediately!" Without hesitation, Sam ran to Rodimus, who was in the command center with his staff, and said,

"Rodimus! Leo and Ironhie are in trouble, we need to help them!"

"We're on it. Autobots, let's roll!" Rodimus said, and he changed to vehicle mode and was followed by Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Hound, Ratchet, Fixit, Prowl, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Flak, and Starscream, since he had risen up through the ranks high enough to go on missions without his fellow cadets. They raced down the launch ramp to Leo and Ironhide, with Sam in Bumblebee. There, Ironhide was fighting a squad of Decepticons, Stockade, Fracture, Slipstream, Airstrike, and Terradive. He fired his shotguns, which hit Airstrike in his wing.

"RAARGH! No one takes the skies from Airstrike!" he growled as he changed to robot mode and threw a punch at Ironhide, but he blocked his fist, twisted his arm, and flipped the Decepticon over on the ground.

"Maybe you can have a little bit." he whimpered. Rodimus and his team arrived and Stockade said

"Let's get out of here!" And the squad of Decepticons retreated and a space bridge portal opened up, then they retreated back to Chaar.

"Are you okay, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked him as he came to him.

"I'll live, Doc." Ironhide said as he wiped energon off of his hands.

"The Decepticons are back, Rodimus. I have a hunch they're up to something." Leo said.

"So do I, Leo." Rodimus said.

* * *

In space, Unicron flew through the void, where he saw a shuttle flying toward a space station.

"That will be perfect for getting Rodimus' attention." he said to himself...


	3. A Hero returns

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Decepticons are planning to build a gigantic weapon to combat Metroplex in a battle for hegemony on Earth, and Optimus Prime continues his training in the Matrix Realm to battle Unicron in a rematch that will decide the fate of the Universe...**

On Chaar, the Decepticons were busy building their own robot city-Trypticon, and Shockwave oversaw the construction, personally. The Constructicons had a backup team, and as were the Technocons, engineers and scientists who were part of the Combiner wars.

"Commander, we're at full construction capacity, but we don't have the troops to continue our regular operations." Soundwave said.

"That is most pressing. Have out forces pull back from patrols. There is nothing on this world that will hurt us." Shockwave said. Chaar was once known as Paradron, an Autobot held world that was bombed into submission by the Decepticons, and no one had cared to rebuild it or claim it until Galvatron, then Shockwave.

"Yes, Commander." Soundwave said. On Earth, football season for the Jasper Jaguars, the high school football team was going strong. They had won two games already, with a third that week. Excitement and school spirit was in the air around the school. Sam, Leo, and Mikaela were all excited about football, but at Metroplex, the atmosphere was very different. The Autobots were vigilantly looking out for the Decepticons, whatever they might be up to. One day, Sam, Leo, and Mikaela arrived at Metroplex, got out of their guardians, and went to their little area that Rodimus had had made for them in Metroplex's command center.

"Whew, what a day." Sam said as he collapsed into a beanbag.

"How was today?" Rodimus asked Sam.

"The usual. We've got a paper due the day after tomorrow." Sam replied.

"On what?" Rodimus asked his human friend.

"The Napoleonic Wars." Mikaela said. Blaster was nearby, and his chest suddenly popped open. Rewind, one of his scouts, transformed from his amp mode and went to them.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Sam. I've been studying up on this planet's history and the Napoleonic War was one of my favorites in terms of sociopolitical-" Rewind began.

"WE GET IT!" the humans grumbled to him.

"We appreciate the enthusiasm, Rewind, just not the monologue." Mikaela said.

"That's quite alright." Rewind said.

* * *

In space, Unicron was coming closer to the shuttle, heading for the space station. On the station, the Kimia Facility, a scientist named Pincher said to the station commander, Skyhammer,

"Sir, the supply shuttle is inbound."

"Good, bring them in with their supplies." Skyhammer said.

"Yes sir." Pincher said. Aboard the shuttle, the pilot said,

"Kimia facility, this is Shuttle Alpha Red, requesting permission to dock."

"Copy that, Alpha Red, transmit your clearance code and proceed to docking hatch 3." Pincher said.

"Roger that, Kimia. Code transmission complete, we're starting our approach." the pilot said. All of a sudden, there was a sudden violent impact. Unicron had grabbed hold of the shuttle and he smashed his way through into the cargo hold and the guard fired his blaster at Unicron, but he conjured a spear from Nucleon and lobbed it into the guard's head, tearing it off. Another guard fired his pistol, but his shots bounced off of Unicron's armor and he picked up an energon cube and threw it at the guard, and with a blast from Megatron's-Unicron's fusion cannon, the guard was blown to pieces, tearing a hole in the ship's hull. At Kimia, Pincher said to Skyhammer,

"Sir, there's been a malfunction aboard the shuttle!"

"Get it in here and get the damage control crews!" Skyhammer said. On the shuttle, the pilot turned around and saw Unicron smash through the door, and then, he was about to pull his pistol out when Unicron grabbed him and threw him out the cockpit window. The shuttle docked with the station, and damage control crews rushed to help. Unicron saw this and he jumped out the hole he made in the cockpit window and then with all of his strength he picked up the shuttle and then he threw it into the station. Alarms blared and Autobots ran to the scene, and Unicron was on a killing spree.

"What is that thing?" one soldier asked his friend.

"Kill it!" the other said, but Unicron stabbed both of them with his nucleon dagger right in their sparks. In the command center, Skyhammer said to Pincher,

"Close the blast doors." The blast doors slammed shut.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Matrix Realm, the Primes were assembled for Optimus' final test.

"Optimus Prime. You have exceeded our training. You have learned much in this short span, but you will now use your skills to prove that you are worthy to be our champion. Are you ready?" Alpha Trion asked him. Optimus knelt and said,

"Yes, Alpha Trion."

"May Primus strengthen you and embolden you to step up to the challenge. Let the test begin!" Alpha Trion said. The Primes assembled in two lines, facing each other, and as Optimus passed each of them, they pulled out their sword and extended it in front of them. Optimus was ready for the culmination of his tutelage under the Primes. On Earth, Jetfire lead a patrol to Shockwave's old base.

"Look! It's the Decepticon fortress!" he said. He and his team, transported by Sky Lynx, flew in and landed at the now derelict fortress.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool." Brawn said.

"Jetfire, allow me." Starscream said.

"Yeah, he knows the way." Brawn added. Starscream gave him a stink-receptor and Jetfire said, sternly,

"Ease off, Brawn."

"Yes, Sir." Brawn said, obediently. The Autobots followed Starscream into the fortress, where there, he said,

"Database or energon stockpile?" Jetfire couldn't decide.

"Both. Brawn, Mirage, Hoist, Sideswipe, go to the energon stockpile. Starscream, give them the map." Jetfire said. Starscream projected a floor plan of the base and Sideswipe activated a special visor which downloaded it to his brain. Jetfire, Starscream, Nightbeat, Flak, and Prowl followed him to the database. There, the Autobots raided the vault, gathering as much information as they could.

"Do you get some...bad memories here, Starscream?" Flak asked him. Starscream stood there, tapping on a keypad, which Flak took as a "yes".

"Hey, Jetfire, check this out." Nightbeat said. Jetfire went to look, and Nightbeat had up on the screen a file on something particularly interesting.

"Oh man." Jetfire said. Nightbeat had managed to hack into the Decepticon Central Database, the primary information grid for the entire Decepticon faction.

"We have to tell Rodimus about this." Jetfire said. Back at the Kimia Facility, Unicron continued his rampage across the station, brutally murdering anyone who crossed him. He approached the command center, and with one punch, he smashed through the seemingly impregnable blast doors.

"Kill him!" Skyhammer said, and those in the command center opened fire. Unicron fired his fusion cannon, which blew apart several of the Autobots there. He turned to Skyhammer, who drew out his maul and smacked Unicron across the face, causing him to drip nucleon from his mouth.

"You'll pay for that, Autobot. You there, activate the communications array. Contact Rodimus Prime!" Unicron said to Pincher. Pincher activated the subspace communicator and on Earth,

"Rodimus, Rodimus, do you copy?" at Metroplex, Rodimus was at Teletraan 1 when on the screen appeared Jetfire, who said,

"Rodimus, do you copy?"

"Go ahead, Jetfire." Rodimus said.

"Sorry, the signal's on the fritz here. We've found somethin-" Jetfire said. Suddenly, a face appeared on the screen. Rodimus was shocked and Ultra Magnus and Windblade saw what was going on.

"Hello, Rodimus Prime. It's nice to see you again." Unicron said, trying to sound as civilized as possible.

"Who are you?" Rodimus asked the face.

"You should know me, Rodimus. I killed you master." Unicron, whose face was on the screen said.

"Unicron! But that's impossible! I killed you, you're dead!" Rodimus stammered in disbelief.

"You cannot destroy the God of Chaos, Rodimus. I shall return, and I shall have my vengeance starting with this whole space station full of Autobots." Unicron said, and then with his sword, then decapitated Skyhammer right in front of them.

* * *

They were horrified, and Jetfire's transmission returned.

"We've found something interesting, Rodimus." Jetfire said. He uploaded the file Nightbeat had taken from the DCD, and Rodimus said,

"It's a Decepticon city. We have to mobilize our forces. Get everyone, we have to stop the Decepticons!" Metroplex became a frenzy, as the Autobots were scrambling about. In the Matrix Realm, Optimus began his test as one large drone launched ten missiles, which transformed into smaller drones. Optimus stood ready with his sword and ion cannon. He fired a shot, but the drone dodged it and several of them jumped on him, but he punched them off and he blasted them apart. He picked up one drone and tore it apart with his hands and threw it down on the ground. The main drone then lunged at him and grappled with Optimus, but he was ready, punching it in the face and it smacked him away. Optimus charged up his sword and fired a burst of Primal energy, which blasted it apart. He rested for a moment, as he was running at full throttle. On Chaar, the Decepticons were almost ready to send Trypticon across the space bridge to Earth.

"Commander, we're almost ready to send Trypticon to Earth." Cyclonus said.

"Excellent. This project has been progressing faster than I have expected." Shockwave said. The Space bridge was ready for Trypticon, but Shockwave said,

"Decepticons, follow me!" the Decepticons mobilized, and at Metroplex, Jetfire and his team returned just in time as Rodimus said,

"Wheeljack, Brainstorm, Longarm, transform Metroplex to battle station mode!"

"On it! Longarm, get that primary flywheel back up to speed! Brainstorm, reverse the polarity and engage quantum exchange valves! I'll synchronize the primary and auxiliary stage clutches!" Wheeljack said. The three Autobots worked quickly, and Metroplex slowly converted to his massive battle station mode, with the Autobots all aboard. Close to the Utah border, the space bridge opened, and Shockwave and his Decepticons appeared. Metroplex appeared on the horizon as well. He stopped, and Rodimus said,

"AUTOBOTS! **ROLL OUT!** " Metroplex's front hatch opened and like a floodgate, the Autobots surged out of it, screaming and yelling and the Decepticons charged, also screaming and yelling.

"DESTROY THEM! FOR LOGIC!" Shockwave said, and a huge battle ensued. Flak fired a salvo of missiles, Jazz threw his throwing stars, Arcee fired her machine gun, Hound fired a missile from his shoulder pod, and Ultra Magnus fired his rifle. Jetfire flew in and converted to robot mode in midair, then he fired a blast of plasma which knocked Horri-bull off his feet, then he changed back to his jet mode and Airstrike took of, saying,

"I own the skies, Jetfire!"

"Than I guess you've got it on loan because everyone deserves to fly!" Jetfire said, but then, Swoop flew in his dive bomber mode and fired his heavy cannons, tearing a hole in his wing.

"Arrgh!" Airstrike shouted. On the ground, Rodimus slammed Squeezeplay and Fangry's heads together, and they fell over, and Stranglehold then charged at him, morning star whirling, when Hotspot and the Protectobots transformed and combined to form Defensor and he cast a shield over Rodimus, which reflected Stranglehold's morning star and it smashed him in the face.

"Thanks, Defensor!" Rodimus said. Close by, Shockwave said to the Technocons over his subspace communicator,

"Plasmat, send Trypticon through the Space Bridge." On Chaar, the Technocon leader said,

"Yes, Commander. Buzzcut, Colloid, transform Trypticon to fortress mode." Plasmat said.

"On it!" Buzzcut said. They activated the transform switch, and Trypticon transformed to his rolling battle station mode.

"Ahead full. Roughrider, activate the spacebridge." Plasmat said.

"Roger that." Roughrider said. The space bridge portal opened up and Trypticon rumbled through the portal.

"What is that?" Hoist said. Meanwhile, Unicron stole a shuttle from the Kimia facility and then he jumped into Hyperspace.

"I am coming Rodimus."

* * *

In the Matrix realm, Optimus Prime faced the next phase of his test. In front of him stood an Omega Guardian, and behind it was a crystal.

"You must destroy the guardian and retrieve this diadem, then you will pass. Begin the trial!" Alpha Trion said. The Omega Guardian lumbered toward Optimus, but he was ready, and he fired his Ion cannon at it. The blasts did nothing, and the Guardian transformed into an ultra tank, and fired his huge artillery cannon. Optimus ducked and dodged the blasts, each cratering the ground. He converted to his truck mode and then changed back to robot mode, and he fired his ion cannon and fired again, but the Guardian changed back to his robot mode, looming over Optimus. He grabbed his sword and then, to his surprise, it began to glow. Optimus remembered his first lesson with Sentinel Prime,

"Expect the unexpected." His fellow Prime said to him in memory. Optimus charged his sword up and then he fired it and the blast tore through the Omega Guardian, and it crumbled to its knees and fell over. Optimus walked to the pedestal which held the diadem, and Alpha Trion and the Primes came to see him.

"Excellent, Optimus. You have passed the test. Now, you must return to the living world to fight against Unicron. Begin the reformatting." Alpha Trion said. The spark cavities of the primes opened, and where the matrix was, they glowed with blue, Primal energy. Optimus found himself ascend into the air, and the reformatting began. He felt a terrible burning, and he cried out in anguish,

"RUUUARRRGGHHHH!" His steel skin glowed white hot, and the wave of primal energy washed over him, completely reformatting him. Before he knew it, the reformatting was over. Optimus looked generally the same as he did before, except he was bulkier, with huge biceps and broad shoulders, two double blasters were on the sides of his forearms, and the Primes said,

"Optimus Prime, rise, Champion of light." Optimus stood up and Alpha Trion said,

"Combine with your trailer for added strength." A trailer for his vehicle mode stood nearby, and Optimus transformed to his new semi truck, a Ford 2842, and hitched up to his trailer. He transformed and the trailer formed a power suit, and Optimus said,

"Fellow Primes, I shall vanquish the darkness which has returned from the grave. Thanks to your guidance and training, the Universe shall be at peace. 'Till all are one."

"'Till all are one." the Primes echoed him. Vector Prime used his time blade to slash a rift in space-time, allowing Optimus to leave the Matrix Ream.

* * *

On Earth, Rodimus saw Trypticon and said to Jetfire,

"Jetfire, get up there and pour the fire on them! I'll keep things under control down here!"

"Roger that Rodimus! Autobot Air Force, transform and take flight!" Jetfire said, and the Autobot fliers transformed to their vehicle modes and took to the air. They flew in with Trypticon's antiaircraft guns blazing. In space, Unicron's shuttle dropped out of Hyperspace and he made his descent into Earth's atmosphere. As the battle raged on, Soundwave looked up into the air and then, the shuttle Unicron was flying suddenly exploded, and a wave of acid green nucleon rippled through the sky. The Autobots and Decepticons looked up in the sky and saw this. Seconds later, Unicron landed on the ground with a THUD!

"Transformers! We meet again!" he said.

"Lord Unicron! We thought you were dead!" Scourge and Cyclonus said as they ran to greet their thought-to-be dead master and bowed down to him.

"Scourge, Cyclonus. It's good to see you again. I shall reward you for your loyalty." Expecting something pleasant, Scourge and Cyclonus were instead vaporized by a blast from Unicron's particle cannon.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you that you cannot stop me! You cannot win, transformers, even if you possessed an army of millions, you will be no match for me!" There was a rumbling in the distance. A semi truck pulling a trailer appeared and then, a familiar voice said,

"As long as there is a spark in my form, I shall fight and defeat darkness, Unicron!"

"Optimus!" Rodimus said, and Optimus transformed to his robot mode, combining with his trailer.

"I have returned, Unicron. I am stronger, and I have one thing you will never possess-Conviction. Conviction of Primus, My Lord and my Progenitor."

"No!" Unicron said, and he fired a blast from his particle cannon...


	4. A new beginning

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Optimus Prime has returned from the Matrix Realm in a new, more powerful body, but so has Unicron, now residing in the body of Megatron. With the Autobots and Decepticons in full strength, a battle, never before seen on Earth, is about to begin...**

Optimus quickly pulled his sword from his back sheath and blocked Unicron's blast. "Get 'em, Optimus!" Ironhide cheered. Optimus dropped his sword and then he punched Unicron in the face and judo-kicked him in the side. Unicron conjured a dagger from nucleon and tried to stab Optimus, but he caught it and disarmed Unicron. The Autobots and Decepticons gathered to watch as Optimus and Unicron fought one another in hand-to-hand combat. "Enough of this! Trypticon, transform!" Shockwave said, and the Technocons transformed Trypticon, this time into his giant dinosaur mode. Unicron looked up and Optimus said to Rodimus,

"Transform Metroplex!"

"You heard him!" Rodimus said to Wheeljack, Brainstorm, and Longarm. They transformed Metroplex to robot mode, and Rodimus said, "Help Optimus!" The Autobots surged toward Unicron.

"This is for Quickmix and Landfill!" Scoop shouted as he fired his blaster at Unicron, but Unicron said,

"Then you will join them!" and with his dagger, he stabbed Scoop in the chest. Shockwave was horrified. Unicron threw Inferno, who lost part of his arm, and he landed in front of Shockwave. "Decepticons, help the Autobots!" he heard himself say. The Decepticons joined the Autobots in fighting Unicron in an attempt to defeat the god of chaos with sheer numbers. Unicron fought on, beating Autobots and Decepticons alike away, killing many. The battle was fierce. Autobots and Decepticons fired their weapons, airborne warriors streaked in, launching their payloads.

"This isn't working!" Prowl said to Optimus as he fired his rifle.

"We have to try something else, then!" Optimus said. Close by, Stripes attacked Unicron, latching himself onto his back, biting and nipping at Unicron's face until he dislodged his attacker and tore Stripes apart.

"Stripes!" Blaster exclaimed.

"This is just the battle I have been wanting for millions of years! You Transformers put up a miserable fight if you think you're going to defeat me!" Unicron taunted them as he slashed through Siren's chest with his sword. Rodimus battled Unicron, and he said,

"It's time I put you in your place, Unicron! I've beaten you before, and I'll beat you again!"

"If beat is the best you can do, Rodimus, then you are an ineffective leader, unworthy to carry Primus' Matrix." Unicron dug his fist into Rodimus' chest and ripped the Matrix straight out of him. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Windblade, Prowl, Jetfire, Shockwave, and Starscream were alarmed as the leader of the Autobots was butchered. Unicron fired his particle cannon at Rodimus, blasting his arm off, and he cast him aside.

"Finally Primus' essence! The Matrix is mine!" Unicron said.

"I shall devour this savory morsel, and Primus with it!" he said. Unicron tried to open the Matrix, and it began to tinge with nucleon. The sky blackened with dark clouds and thunder rolled. Lightning flashed as Unicron inched his way closer to the core of the Matrix, the gateway to the Matrix Realm. Optimus and the others ran to Rodimus,

"Optimus, I'm sorry. The Matrix is lost. All is lost." he groaned.

"I know, but we can make this right. Ratchet, Fixit!" Optimus said. The two medics ran to Rodimus and Fixit began a field surgery. Optimus walked over to Unicron."You will never consume the Matrix! Even if you wanted to!" he said, boldly to Unicron.

"Which I do!" Unicron said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Optimus said, and he punched Unicron in the face. Unicron began to surge with Nucleon and he exploded, but he was now even more dangerous, with spikes all over his body, his eyes shone acid green, he was armed with a huge, demonic sword, and he said, "I am Unicron! The eternal black night! I am the god of Destruction! By my hand, life is erased, worlds are wiped from existence! All tremble before my unstoppable might!"

"I'm well aware of that." Optimus said, and he picked up the matrix, opened it, and then, he began to surge with Primal energy. Optimus was ablaze with burning justice. His whole body was on fire, and he said, "I am Optimus Prime, Champion of Light! By the will of Primus, I will battle you to the death and only one of us will survive!"

"HAHAHA!" Unicron cackled. Optimus ran toward him, but Unicron punched him and flipped him over. Optimus got to his feet, but Unicron beat him down again. Ultra Magnus said,

"Come on, we have to help Optimus! Metroplex, fire your chest beam!" Metroplex fired his chest beam and Shockwave saw this,

"Trypticon, fire your guns, full compliment!" Trypticon opened fire with his weapons, and the two titans pummeled Unicron with their combined firepower.

"RRRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" Unicron roared, and with a single sprint, he grabbed Optimus and jetted into space at 20 times the speed of sound. In orbit, Unicron released Optimus and smashed him with a nucleon hammer. Optimus fought back, punching Unicron in the gut several times and elbowing him in the face. On the ground the battle resumed as Metroplex and Trypticon battled. They punched one another and Metroplex fired his shoulder cannons which hit Trypticon all over his body. "DESTROY!" Trypticon shouted as he fired a blast of energy from his mouth, but Metroplex flew up into the air and landed on him, smashing Trypticon into the ground. Ultra Magnus fired his rifle hammer at Ramjet, who flew over him and dropped a string of bombs, but Blades swooped into the air and with his rotor swords spinning he chopped Ramjet's wing off. Superion fought Menasor and Defensor fought Bruticus. Back in space ,"You cannot stop me, Optimus!" Unicron said.

"I can stop anything I chose, Unicron." Optimus said. He held out his hand and the Matrix flew up to him."Let's finish this, Unicron!" Optimus said.

"No! No!" Unicron shouted. Optimus opened the Matrix and Unicron was inches from the core when a colossal blast of Primal Energy, the equivalent of a star exploding, slammed into Unicron.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Unicron shrieked as his whole body was ripped to pieces, and his spark was extinguished. At long last, the universe was at peace. The battle that had raged since the beginning of time was finally over, and light had won. On Earth, Shockwave and the Decepticons retreated back to Chaar, and Optimus descended to the surface.

"It's over." Ultra Magnus said.

"No, Ultra Magnus. It never ends. Dark and Light will intertwine forevermore. That is simply the nature of the universe." Optimus said. The Autobots looked out to see the sun setting. "Autobots, a new era has begun. Death cannot stop me. Death cannot stop those whose only purpose is to heal-to protect. I am Optimus Prime. I will lead us through these uncertain times. 'Till all are one." Optimus said to the Autobots.

"'Till all are one." The Autobots echoed their newly resurrected leader.

* * *

On a ship, deep in space, three beings, each with five faces, hovered over a body.

"We have it. We will do what Unicron never could." one said. They looked at the body, and that body was Galvatron...


	5. Dangerous times

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Opitmus Prime has returned from the Matrix Realm. Previously, Unicron was thought to be destroyed during the battle for Cybertron, but survived and found the body of Megatron, possessing it as his mortal vessel. The Decepticons have built their own city, Trypticon, and have made their headquarters on the planet Chaar. Now, Optimus leads the Autobots through an uneasy pause in the war...**

Optimus stood, brooding in front of the window of Metroplex's command center. Kup came to see him.

"Prime, I've got some good news on Rodimus."

"How is he?" Optimus asked the old Autobot. Kup took Optimus down to the infirmary, where Hot Rod lay on a circuit slab. There, Ratchet and Fixit were keeping watchful receptors on his condition.

"He's doing...okay, Optimus." Fixit reported. Optimus looked down at Rodimus, hoping he would recover. On Chaar, the Decepticons were still expanding their reach across the planet. Shockwave and Soundwave flew to one of the forts on the far side of the planet. They changed to vehicle mode and stared out across the landscape of the desolate planet.

"The Decepticon Empire is rising again. I believe that with all of my spark." Shockwave said.

"Indeed, Commander." Soundwave said. On the alien ship in space, the five-faced beings were investigating Galvatron's body.

"Interesting." One said.

"Yes, the Quintesson Federation will benefit from this." Another Quintesson said. On the circuit slab, Galvatron suddenly woke up, and he was angry. He jerked and jostled around on the slab, tied down by his feet and wrists. With all of his strength, Galvatron tore his restraints off and he got to his feet, then he fired his fusion cannon, destroying some of the equipment the Quintessons were studying him with. He furiously rendered a scanning device asunder with his hands and one Quintesson said,

"Sharkticons, seize him!" Sharkticons, robots who, apparently, transformed into shark-like beasts. The Sharkticons tried to subdue Galvatron, but with all of his rage and aggression he tore them apart with blasts of his fusion cannon.

"Let me go! I must destroy Shockwave!" he roared. The Quintessons were separated from Galvatron by a duraglass panel, but amazingly, Galvatron smashed through it with and fired at them. The cowardly beings ducked and dodged Galvatron's attacks until one of them picked up a stun rod and threw it at Galvatron, but it only hit him in the leg, and Galvatron limped toward them, then he tripped on his only good leg and the Quintesson stunned him again.

"That was close." The Quintessons said. On Chaar, Shockwave and the Decepticons were still expanding their hold of the planet. Millions of astroliters of Energon were stockpiled well under the ground, as was enough weaponry to destroy an entire planet. Thousands of Vehicon troopers were stationed on Chaar, plus a fleet of starships. Trypticon was connected to Fortress Dominus, and Shockwave was assembled with his joint chiefs of staff in his private study. Soundwave, Thrust, Onslaught, Tidal Wave, Scrapper, Plasmat, and Knockout were assembled at a circular table with holograms projecting from it.

"I have called you here today for a special meeting. We are now at the peak of our strength. Your reports." Shockwave said.

"Our communications array is fully functional, Commander." Soundwave said.

"The Seekers number two groups, now." Thrust said.

"We currently field 17 frontline divisions, plus an additional 9 reserve divisions, sir." Onslaught said.

"Our fleet has 200 combat-ready ships and another 90 support craft, Commander." Tidal wave said.

"The Decepticon Engineering Corps has made considerable breakthroughs in structural design." Scrapper said.

"My think-tank has developed a new type of blaster rifle." Plasmat reported.

"The Decepticon Medical Corps has 15 fully staffed mobile stations." Knockout said. Shockwave was pleased.

"Excellent. In a matter of weeks we have blossomed, and under my leadership, the Decepticon Empire will thrive." he the Quintesson ship, Galvatron had been subdued and it was headed to Quintessa, the home planet of the Quintessons. It dropped out of Hyperspace and descended down to the planet's surface. The ship set down on a landing pad, where more Quintessons with Sharkticons as their guards saw this, and the crew of the _Carcerian_ departed with Galvatron in tow. The Quintesson crew, lead by Captain Bhu'Tala met General Jhi'Kazo.

"Captain, your report." The General said. Captain Bhu'Tala said,

"General, we have discovered a Transformer." General Jhi'Kazo was impressed.

"Excellent. Alpha Q will be informed immediately." He said. Bhu'Tala saluted Jhi'Kazo with his tentacle and followed him into a large structure, with Sharkticons carrying Galvatron. Inside was a laboratory, with Quintesson scientist Mara'Al Utha supervising.

"Mara'Al Utha, I have something for you to study." General Jhi'Kazo said. Mara'Al Utha went over to see Galvatron laying on a stretcher, carried by Sharkticons.

"Fascinating." He said. Galvatron then woke up again, but this time, not as violently."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Galvatron demanded as he pointed his fusion cannon at the Quintessons.

"We are Quintessons. You are on the Planet Quintessa, the capital planet of the Quintesson Federation, a trade organization to help the galactic economy prosper." General Jhi'Kazo said.

"Very well. I shall make a deal with you. I am Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons. I have been overthrown by Shockwave, an ally of mine. Can you help me reclaim my throne?" Galvatron asked the Quintessons.

"Yes, Galvatron, we will give you a new body." The Quintessons answered.

"Thank you." Galvatron said, and Mara'Al Utha and his scientists began to reformat Gavatron...


	6. Pretender to the throne

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Shockwave and the Decepticons now possess terrifying military strength. Galvatron has made a deal with the Quintessons, a race of enigmatic beings. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime now leads the Autobots as they patrol Earth for Decepticon threats...**

Optimus, Prowl, Hound, Starscream, Sideswipe, and Hosehead were out on patrol. No Decepticons had been sighted for some time now, and the Autobots were becoming suspicious. Optimus said, "What are the Decepticons up to?"

"I don't know, Optimus." Starscream said. Suddenly, a space bridge portal opened up, and out of it came five Decepticons, Bomb Burst, Skullgrin, Submarauder, Bugly, and Iguanus. "Let's go! We have to get the protoplasmic mutator that Commander Shockwave wants!" Bomb Burst said.

"Decepticons!" Hound said, and Optimus responded, saying,

"Autobots, attack!" The Autobots attacked Bomb Burst and his team. Optimus combined with his trailer and fired his twin shoulder cannons, Hosehead shot firefighting foam at Bugly, who said,

"You're scrap, Autobot!"

"You don't have much room to talk, Bugly!" Starscream said, and with a blast of his proton cannons Bugly was blown away. Bomb Burst shouted to Skullgrin, who was grappling with Hound, "Skullgrin, take this tracker! It'll lead you to what we came here for!" He threw Skullgrin the tracker, and he caught it, transforming to vehicle mode, and Optimus said to the Autobots,

"Pursue him!" They gave chase. Skullgrin drove as fast as he could, darting over the desert in his hover-tank mode. The tracker lead him to Utah College of Applied Technology, where he found his way to the science lab. He burst into the building and trashed the place searching for the Protoplasmic Mutator.

"Found it! Bomb Burst, I've found it!" Skullgrin said over the radio.

"Roger that. Everyone, let's get to Skullgrin's position!" Bomb Burst said. He changed to his jet mode and flew off to Skullgrin, and as did the others. At the lab, Skullgrin held the Protoplasmic Mutator in his hand when Optimus and the Autobots arrived.

"Surrender, Decepticon!" Optimus said. Bomb Burst and his team suddenly arrived, too, and he said,

"I don't think so, Optimus!" A firefight began, and the police and fire department arrived. Skullgrin blasted through the Autobots in his tank mode and a space bridge portal opened up and Bomb Burst and his team retreated back to Chaar. Optimus said to a police officer,

"We will send help immediately. Ratchet, Fixit, bring the Protectobots. We have a situation here." Optimus radioed Metroplex.

"We're on our way, Optimus." Ratchet said. He, Fixit, and the Protectobots rolled out from Metroplex to help respond to the emergency. On Chaar, Shockwave was pleased.

"Well done, Bomb Burst. Now I can create the espionage force the Decepticons have always needed. We will wreak havoc across Earth and Optimus Prime will be the one to blame." Shockwave said.

"Yes, Commander. I will lead this force of...Pretenders." Bludgeon said. Knockout said,

"Commander, the Protoplasmic Mutator has been installed in then transfusor chambers.

"Very good. Commence the transformations." Shockwave said. Bludgeon, Stranglehold, Octopunch, Bomb Burst, Skullgrin, Submarauder, Bugly, and Iguanus stepped in top the transfusor chambers and Knockout threw the switch. Energon mixed with protoplasm and and shells of flesh and circuitry surrounded themselves around those inside. They stepped out of the chambers and Shockwave said,

"Impressive."

"I feel...powerful!" Bludgeon said.

"Indeed, I have never felt such power!" Bomb Burst said. The Decepticon pretenders resembled armored humans. Bludgeon looked like a samurai wearing a skull mask. Bomb Burst was a vampire. Skullgrin was a Minotaur skeleton. Iguanus was a human with scaly skin and claws, and a forked tongue stuck out of his mouth. Submarauder and Octopunch both resembled armored divers. Stranglehold was a muscular human with a loincloth, and Bugly was an armored up exterminator.

"Patience, Bludgeon. You and your team shall come into play soon." Shockwave said. On Quintessa, Mara'Al Utha and his scientists were finished reformatting Galvatron. He had a cape made from a pair of delta wings. He wore a black crown with three spikes on it, his body was black with accents of acid green. He had two particle fusion cannons on his shoulders and sheathed on his back was a massive sword. "It is finished!" Mara'Al Utha said, and he threw a switch, causing energy to surge through Galvatron. He woke up and took a step, and Mara'Al Utha said to Galvatron, "Galvatron, how do you feel?" Galvatron let out a series of groans and mumbles, until he said,

"I...feel...POWER! RAW...POWER!" Galvatron roared.

"Yes, good!" Mara'Al Utha said.

"Take me to Chaar. I must destroy Shockwave." Galvatron said.

"Not so fast, Galvatron. We will help you retake the Decepticons, but you must have strategy." General Jhi'Kazo said.

"Then let us plan for the battle to come." Galvatron said...


	7. Struggle for Dominance

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Decepticons have developed a new type of Transformer-the Pretender-able to disguise themselves as organic creatures. Shockwave plans to use the Pretenders as a weapon to win the war on Earth. Meanwhile, Galvatron has been reformatted by the Quintessons and now he plans to use them to help him take over the Decepticons...**

On Chaar, Shockwave had the Pretenders gathered at the space bridge.

"Bludgeon, your first mission will be to attack Edwards Air Force Base in California. It is logical we attack one of the United States' major military installations before my plan comes to fruition." Shockwave said.

"Yes, commander." Bludgeon said.

"Hook, open the space bridge." Shockwave said. Hook activated the space Bridge and the Decepticon pretenders passed through on Earth. There, they separated from their Pretender shells and transformed to their vehicle modes, with their shells running alongside them. They approached Edwards Air Force base and a sentry said,

"Hey, stop right there!" They payed no attention to him, and Stranglehold combined with his shell and smashed through the fence with his morning star.

"Mayday! Mayday! We have unauthorized entry at the south gate!" the sentry said. Security forces scrambled to stop the Decepticons.

"Oh, goody! A welcoming committee!" Submarauder said as he fired his blasters. Air force security troops fired their rifles and machine guns, but the bullets bounced off of the Decepticons.

"That tickles!" chuckled Skullgrin, who combined with his pretender shell and punched a Humvee, destroying it. Bludgeon used his sword to slash through an F-15 Eagle, whereas Bomb Burst scanned one parked nearby.

"I could use this!" he said. At Metroplex, Teletraan 1 said,

"Optimus, I'm getting a distress signal from Edwards Air Force base." Optimus ran to see, and on Teletraan's screen appeared two Airmen crouched behind a wrecked Humvee.

"What is it?" Optimus asked them.

"Optimus Prime! Come quickly! The base is under attack by these weird, giant creatures-AAAAHHHH!" the Airmen said as a huge hand grabbed their Humvee and the transmission ended.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said. Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, Grimlock, Cloudburst, Landmine, and Waverider followed him to Edwards Air Force base, where they saw Bludgeon and his Decepticon Pretenders running amok on the base.

"Stop right there, Decepticons!" Optimus said. Bludgeon turned around and said,

"Make us!" and they turned to fight Optimus and his team. Waverider punched Iguanus in the face while Bumblebee fired his taser cannons at Bomb Burst, who separated and changed to his jet mode and fired at him.

"I'll save you, Bumblebee!" Cloudburst said as he swooped in and fired at Bomb burst, but Skullgrin fired the machine gun on his tank mode and shot him down. Landmine fought Submarauder, who fired his blaster at the Autobot, but Landmine changed to his Caterpillar D9G mode and charged Submarauder, effortlessly knocking him down when Bugly and Bomb Burst flew over him and dropped strings of bombs, blinding him with explosions. Jazz threw his shurikens at Bludgeon, but he deflected them with his sword.

"With my new Pretender Shell, I am faster and more nimble than before! I don't see why you even show yourself!" Bludgeon said.

"You should know me, Bludgeon." Jazz said. He jumped into the air and kicked Bludgeon in the gut with both feet,

"I was one to take chances." The Decepticons were causing mayhem across the base, and as Grimlock picked up Iguanus and threw him into a C-5 Galaxy, Skullgrin fired his twin cannons which hit Grimlock in the back, knocking him down and he fell , face first , onto the concrete.

"Me Grimlock down!" he said, and Skullgrin and his pretender shell walked over to Grimlock and were about to finish him off, when Optimus roared onto the scene in his truck mode and smashed the two away, combining with his trailer as he changed to robot mode. He picked up the Dynobot Commander, Bumblebee and Cloudburst, who were injured as well, and Landmine who was in critical condition and transformed to his truck mode and carried the Pretenders back to Metroplex. He heaved himself and his team up the ramp and Ratchet and Fixit were there to respond.

"Landmine is in critical condition. Get him to the infirmary, immediately!" Optimus said, and Ratchet and Fixit went to work. The others who were luckier were recovering from their wounds with Firstaid giving them bandages, welding up holes and soldering circuits.

"We've got to fight back against the Decepticons." Cloudburst said.

"Me Grimlock agree. This embarrassing. This unbecoming of Dynobot." Grimlock said.

"Yeah. If only we could replicate the Decepticons' new...gimmick." Bumblebee said.

"If it's a gimmick you want, it's a gimmick you'll get. Follow me." Wheeljack said. Wheeljack took his fellow Autobots to his workshop, where Optimus Prime was as well.

"Optimus has filled me in on what you've encountered at the Air Force Base, and I know exactly what he's getting at. The Theory of Protoplasmic Interface, which explains that organic materials can bond to Cybertronian alloys in a field of negative ions. Pretenders, if you will." Wheeljack said.

"When process begin?" Grimlock asked Wheeljack.

"Right now. If you'll step into these chambers here, I'll have you squared away." Wheeljack replied. Starscream came in, too, and he said,

"I want in on this."

"We've got you covered, Starscream." Wheeljack said. Ratchet and Fixit arrived with Landmine, who had been given a mobile spark-support system attached to his chest.

"Bring him in riiiiiiight-there!" Wheeljack said as Ratchet helped Landmine into the chamber.

"Ready?" Wheeljack asked the soon-to-be Pretenders.

"Ready!" They replied, and Wheeljack threw a switch. He pressed some buttons and turned some dials, and then, energy began coursing through the cambers. Protoplasm began to envelop the Autobots, and in a few seconds it was over. They looked at their hands and Bumblebee said,

"Whoa! I feel...different."

"How does it feel to be human, Bumblebee?" Sam asked his guardian.

"It's...humbling." Bumblebee said.

"Me Grimlock have abs!" Grimlock said as he looked down at his ten-pack.

"Now, we can get back at the Decepticons!" Waverider said.

"Right, and we can figure out exactly what the heck Shockwave is up to on Chaar." Cloudburst said.

* * *

In space, Galvatron and the Quintessons were planning for their attack on Chaar.

"We shall attack by staggering our ships over Chaar and bombarding the surface. Shockwave will send his fighters to defend and while they're gone, I will lead the ground assault and attack Shockwave's fortress." Galvatron said.

"Yes, Galvatron. We are beside you all the way." General Jhi'Kazo said. Later, he contacted Alpha Q, king of the Quintessons.

"Have you swayed the Transformer to our cause?" Alpha Q asked the General.

"Yes, Your Majesty." General Jhi'kazo replied.

"Good. We will need to give him the illusion of trust if we are to destroy all transformers and bring peace to the galaxy." Alpha Q said...


	8. Behind the shadows-part 1

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots have created their own pretenders and are preparing for an incursion to the Decepticons' staging base, Chaar. Meanwhile, Galvatron prepares to reclaim the Decepticons with the aid of the Quintessons, but they, too, have their own nefarious agenda...**

Galvatron lead the Quintesson fleet with him at the helm of the command ship.

"Prepare to jump into hyperspace." Galvatron said. Quintesson ships began jumping into hyperspace, with Galvatron's command ship making the jump as the last cruiser made the jump. On Earth, Optimus and the Autobot Pretenders were planning their incursion to Chaar.

"Sky Lynx will be your transport. Once you get them down there, get to one of Chaar's moons. You're going to split into two teams in case you're compromised." Optimus said. Cloudburst lead his team, consisting of Landmine and Waverider , while Grimlock took Jazz and Bumblebee.  
They went to the hangar, where Sky Lynx transformed to his shuttle mode and said,

"All aboard!" The Pretenders boarded Sky Lynx. Sam went to see and he said,

"Wait! Wait! We want to come too!"

"You'd better hurry up!" Sam, Leo, and Mikaela ran up the boarding ladder with their blade rifles slung on their shoulders.

"Grimlock, I'm trusting you with these human children. Keep them safe!" Optimus said.

"Me Grimlock will!" Grimlock said, and Sky Lynx took off. The Pretenders sat around in Sky Lynx's stomach as he left Earth orbit, and then, CLoudburst said,

"Hang on!" and Sky Lynx said,

"Lady and Gentlemen, I'm about to make the jump to Hyperspace." In a few seconds, Sky Lynx blasted into Hyperspace. The humans were astounded as they were the first humans to travel faster than the speed of light. In a few minutes, they had travelled five light years and with a jolt, Sky Lynx dropped out of Hyperspace.

"Here we are, Chaar."

"Activate your cloaking device, Sky Lynx." Cloudburst said. Sky Lynx turned on his cloaking device and flew down to the surface of Chaar. He set down about three miles from a Decepticon gun battery and said,

"Have fun!" The Autobots and humans disembarked and Sky Lynx took off.

"Pretenders, roll out!" Grimlock said. The Pretenders separated from their shells and size-changed them to fit into their vehicle modes and they drove toward the fortification. Sam felt awkward, sitting in the front passenger seat, with Bumblebee's shell sitting in the driver's seat.

"What?" Bumblebee asked him.

"Nothing." Sam said. Jazz was close behind, with his stereos booming and he was singing,

"Jumpmech, Jumpmech, Jumpmech, them 'bots up to something!" BOOM BOOM,

"They just spent like two or three cords off the planet!" BOOM BOOM,

"Them 'bots up to something they just not bluffing!"BOOM B-BOOM,

"You don't have to call I change my mode like Quickswitch, WHOO!" BOOM BOOM.

"Jazz! Shut up with racket! Decepticons may might could hear us!" Grimlock scolded him.

"Sorry." Jazz said, apologetically. They approached the Decepticon gun battery and Grimlock said,

"Attack!" The Pretenders changed to their robot modes and combined with their shells and Decepticon vehicon troopers fought back. Bumblebee fired his taser cannons, Cloudburst and Starscream flew in and strafed while their shells fought on the ground. Grimlock changed from his loader mode and combined with his shell and he scaled the walls to the guns and Vehicon troopers fired at him, but with his flaming sword he deflected their fire and cut them down.

"Nice going, Grimlock! Let's just destroy these guns while we're at it!" Waverider said. Landmine, Jazz, and Bumblebee went down to the magazine to place the charges, and they ecountered several vehicon artillery drones.

"Destroy them!" Their commander said. Bumblebee tazed one as Jazz ripped through another with his shurikens. They cleared out the Decepticons from the magazine and Bumblebee said,

"Alright, Landmine, set the charges and let's get out of here!" Landmine took some charges out of his toolbelt and placed them on some of the shells and the Pretenders retreated from the battery.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Landmine shouted. He pressed the detonator remote and the enitre battery was blasted to pieces in a fiery explosion.

"Score one for the 'bots back home!" Sam said.

"We need to keep going." Grimlock said, and the Pretenders changed back to their vehicle modes. After a trek through the wastelands of Chaar, they came across one of the superfortress rings that stretched the circumference of the planet. Meanwhile, in space, the Quintesson fleet dropped out of hyperspace in the system. Galvatron said to General Jhi'Kazo,

"Are our ground troops ready, General?"

"Affirmative, Galvatron." the General said.

"Move our destroyers into position and open fire!" Galvatron said. Quintesson destroyers spearheaded the attack and on the surface, Tidal Wave went to Shockwave and said,

"Commander, a fleet of ships has dropped out of hyperspace and is pressuring our ships."

"Go forth and fight for the glory of the new Decepticon Empire!" Shockwave said, and Tidal Wave, transformed to his ship mode and flew off, and Thrust followed him with the seekers behind him. In space, a great battle was unfolding. Decepticon battleships were firing on the attacking Quintesson fleet and the Quintessons were firing back. Galvatron was situated on his command ship, watching the battle.

"Galvatron, Decepticon fighters are advancing upon us!" a Quintesson said.

"Excellent. My plan is working beautifully. General, prepare my ship, I must destroy Shockwave."

"As you wish." General Jhi'Kazo said. On the surface, The Pretenders were sneaking through the fortress's corridors after splitting into teams. Grimlock, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Starscream and the humans were going one way while Landmine and the others went another direction. They were amazed, but terrified at how far the Decepticons had come.

"How long did it take Shockwave to build up all of this?" Leo asked Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock not know, but we tell Optimus Prime when we get back." Grimlock said. Back in space, Galvatron boarded his shuttle with General Jhi'kazo and a contingent of Sharkticons and they descended to Chaar. In Fortress Dominus, Horri-Bull reported to Shockwave,

"Commander, there is a ship making an approach in sector 4."

"Target our anti-aircraft guns and shoot it down." Shockwave said.

"Yes, commander." Horri-Bull said. On the landing platform a Rapid Attack Squad, lead by Clench, was stationed, and Horri-Bull radioed them,

"Clench, orders from Commander Shockwave. Shoot down that ship!"

"Roger that! Meltdown, Halftrack, Fireshot, Vanquish, shoot that ship down!" Clench commanded his team. Meltdown and Halftrack manned two antiaircraft guns while Fireshot and Vanquish transformed to their jet modes and took to the air and fired a volley of tracers at Galvatron's ship. They missed, and the machine guns on the ship shot them down, but Halftrack and Meltdown's cannons found their mark as they hit the engines of the shuttle.

"We're going down!" General Jhi'Kazo said, but Galvatron didn't listen, as he blasted through the ship's fuselage with his twin particle fusion cannons and changed to his jet bomber mode, watching as General Jhi'Kazo perished when the shuttle smashed into the ground exploded. He landed on the platform and the Rapid Attack Squad...rapidly attacked him. He punched Clench in the face and threw him into one of the AA guns, which exploded and continued on to find Shockwave. Meanwhile, as the Quintesson ships descended on Chaar, Decepticons were fighting and the Autobot Pretenders were struggling to get away.

"Call Sky Lynx, Waverider!" Mikaela said. Waverider radioed Sky Lynx, who was orbiting Chaar's glacial moon,

"I'm on my way to save the day!" Sky Lynx said, and he blasted off to Chaar, where he flew through the space battle, and in Fortress Dominus, Soundwave said,

"Commander, Autobot energy signatures have been detected in quadrant 2."

"Bludgeon, Autobots have been detected in quadrant two. You and your pretenders-destroy them." Shockwave said. At Bludgeon's position, the commander of the Decepticon Pretenders said,

"With pleasure! Decepticon Pretenders, advance and destroy!" The Pretenders mobilized to confront the Autobot intruders. As the battle raged, Grimlock lead his forces through the chaos, and Jazz said,

"Incoming!" as he spotted the Decepticons approaching.

"Attack!" Grimlock said and he lead the Autobots to battle the Decepticons. Bludgeon dueled Grimlock, Starscream was in a dogfight with Bomb Burst, and Landmine rammed Skullgrin with his bulldozer blade.

"Is this the best you can do, Grimlock?" Bludgeon teased Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock could, but that would be showing off." Grimlock replied as he punched Bludgeon in the face. Sky Lynx flew in, and he said,

"Come on! Come on!" he hovered in his shuttle mode and the Autobots ran to him, but a blast from Bludgeon's electric cannon hit him.

"SKWAAAAAWWWKK!" Sky Lynx shrieked and he fell to the ground.

"You're doomed, Autobots!" Bludgeon cackled. Sam, Leo, and Mikaela fired their blade rifles at the Decepticon pretenders, but it did no good and they ran away as fast as they could.

"I guess you'll be coming with me, Autobots! I implore you to surrender." Bludgeon purred. Grudgingly, the Autobots laid down their weapons and separated from their pretender shells. In Shockwave's throne room, Galvatron confronted Shockwave.

"Galvatron! How is this possible? You were vaporized by the Hydra Cannon, and logic dictates that you are supposed to be dead!" Shockwave said.

"Your logic need not apply to me Shockwave." Galvatron said, and he pulled out his sword.

"As you wish." Shockwave said, and he fired a blast of energy from his hand cannon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Leo, and Mikaela had escaped the chaos of the battle, and they found a demolished communications array.

"Come on! We need to contact Metroplex!" Sam said. His friends followed him to the array where there, Sam pulled his phone out and said,

"I hope this works." He saw that it had five bars, meaning the cell service was excellent. He dialed Metroplex and in the command Center, Ultra Magnus was monitoring some projections when the call came up.

"Ultra Magnus, can you hear me?" Sam said.

"Sam, Leo, Mikaela! You're alive! Where are the others?" Ultra Magnus said.

"They've been captured! Tell Optimus Prime that we're alright and send backup to rescue the Autobot Pretenders here on Chaar!" Sam said.

"I'll tell him." Ultra Magnus said. He raced to Optimus and said,

"Optimus, the situation on Chaar is critical! Both teams of Pretenders have been captured!"

"What about the humans?"

"They're alright. I just received a transmission from them." Ultra Magnus said.

"Ready our forces." Optimus said.

* * *

Aboard the Quintesson command ship, Alpha Q said,

"Our plan is working accordingly. Retreat to Cybertron."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Captain Bhu'Tala said, and the Quintessons heaved their fleet around and jumped into Hyperspace.


	9. Behind the Shadows-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobot Pretenders have mounted a counterintelligence mission to the Decepticons' base on the planet Chaar, only to be captured by Bludgeon and the Decepticon Pretenders. Meanwhile, Galvatron has lead an invasion to take back the Decepticons from Shockwave with the aid of the Quintessons, and they have betrayed him. Now, Optimus Prime leads a team to the besieged world to rescue his fellow Autobots...**

In his throne room, Shockwave fired his arm cannon at Galvatron, but Galvatron drew his sword and deflected the beam of energy. Shockwave responded by firing his two shoulder machine guns, but Galvatrin whipped his cloak around, blocking Shockwave's fire.

"You should have stated dead, Galvatron!" Shockwave said.

"Than I would have risen to be even more powerful!" Galvatron replied as he vaulted on his sword and kicked Shockwave in the face. At Metroplex, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Jetfire, Prowl, Ironhide, Arcee, Windblade and her cadets, Blaster and his deployers, Ratchet, Fixit, Flak, Pipes, Hoist, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the Airealbots, Protectobots, and Militabots assembled after Wheeljack had hastily cobbled a space bridge portal together.

"Chaar must be neutralized if we are to win. Shockwave may just have !" Optimus said as he and the Autobots changed to vehicle mode and went through the portal to Chaar. They arrived and saw the planet's fortifications had taken much damage.

"Ultra Magnus, take a team to find the humans. The rest of us will go to find the Pretenders." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus, Kup, the Dynobots, Trailbreaker, Windblade, the cadets, Blaster and his deployers, Hoist, Pipes, and the Militiabots followed Ultra Magnus while the others who came followed Optimus to Fortress Dominus. There, Bludgeon and the Decepticon Pretenders had the Autobots locked up in the dungeon and their weapons and pretender shells in a pile on the end of the cellblock. There,

"I'm going to have fun watching you Autobots slowly rot down here!" Skullgrin sniggered, and much to his dislike, Landmine reached through his cell bars and smacked Skullgrin in the face. The Decepticon stood back up and pressed a button on his wrist and the bars electrified.

"AAUGH!" Landmine cried out in pain. Skullgrin chuckled as he watched Landmine cringe and twitch from suddenly being zapped. Back in Shockwave's throne room, Galvatron fired his particle cannons at Shockwave, but his foe transformed into his orbital cannon mode.

"You have made a grave mistake challenging me, Galvatron!" Shockwave said as he charged up for a blast.

"But it is you who dethroned me in the first place, Shockwave, and now you shall pay with the greatest reparation-your spark!" Galvatron said as he pulled out a minigun and fired a burst of high explosive shells, but Shockwave fired his energy beam and Galvatron jumped back as the blast slammed into the ground, then he changed to his bomber mode and jetted into the air, while Shockwave also rocketed into the sky in pursuit of Galvatron. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and his team came up upon the bombed-out communications post where Sam had sent his transmission from. There, Ultra Magnus changed to his robot mode as well as the others and Sam said,

"Ultra Magnus!" The Autobots arrived and Ratchet and Fixit examined the humans for any medical problems.

"They're alright, Magnus." Ratchet said. They were about to retreat when Soundwave and a team of Decepticons appeared, and Soundwave said,

"Decepticons, advance-Operation: Slaughter!" Thrust and his seekers, Clench and Stockade's squads attacked the Autobots, but they fought back. Blaster launched his minions out of his chest and as did Soundwave, and they fought one another. Ramhorn smashed Frenzy out of the way and Steeljaw pounced on Ravage, while Eject fired his blasters and shot down Buzzsaw. Close by, Meltdown activated heat coils in his hands and tried to grab Windblade, but she dodged him and grabbed his arm and put it to his face in a headlock, saying, tauntingly,

"Why are you melting yourself? Why are you melting yourself?" Thrust and his seekers flew in and Brawn eyed a piece of wreckage and lobbed it into the air, hitting Illwind right in the fuselage and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Look out, Autobots, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the foundry!" cackled Sunstorm as he flew in and sprayed a tongue of fire from his flamethrowers, and Acid Storm said,

"And I'll give this a little kick!" and he fired his acids at the Autobots but Trailbreaker cast a forcefield over them.

"Come on, Militabots, let's hit back!" Breakthrough said as they transformed to Pattron and fired his machine gun at the Decepticons.

"Decepticons, fall back!" Soundwave said as his team retreated. At Fortress Dominus, Optimus and his team arrived and a squad of Decepticons greeted them.

"Die, Autobots!" said Dreadwing, who lead Darkwing, Arachnid, Direct Hit, and Power Punch against them. With a salvo of his shoulder cannons, Optimus blasted Power Punch and Direct hit away. Dreadwing flew in and fired a missile, but Arcee jumped into the air and cut it apart and it exploded. Optimus punched through the gates to Fortress Dominus' courtyard and he said,

"Autobots, push forward!" The Autobots continued their advance into the fortress and they soon found Bludgeon and the Decepticon Pretenders in the dungeon, and Sideswipe slashed into Bugly with his swords, straight through his pretender shell.

"Autobots! Surrender now or Bugly won't be the only body lying on the floor!" Bludgeon threatened.

"Release the Autobots and I will allow you to surrender, Bludgeon." Optimus said.

"How stupid do you think I am, Optimus Prime?" Bludgeon laughed.

"Stupid enough not to see this coming!" Ironhide said and a blast from his shotgun hit Bludgeon's Pretender shell, and he collapsed to the floor and writhed in pain. Optimus and the other Autobots quickly dispatched the other Decepticon Pretenders and released the Autobot Pretenders.

"Good timing, Optimus." Jazz said.

"Grimlock!" The Dynobots said, happily.

"Dynobots, me Grimlock happy to see your tailpipes!" Grimlock said.

"Me Snarl want to smash, leader Grimlock." Snarl said.

"Then you, Snarl can, Dynobots, roll out!" Grimlock said as the Dynobots changed to their vehicle modes. In space, Shockwave transformed to robot mode and fired his arm cannon at Galvatron, but Galvatron barrel rolled as he fired his particle cannons and minigun at Shockwave.

"You are a powerful foe, Galvatron, but one weapon you do not possess in your arsenal is logic!" Shockwave said.

"I don't need logic to defeat you, Shockwave!" Galvatron said as he grabbed hold of his enemy and then they plunged back into the atmosphere, creating a fireball in the sky. As Ultra Magnus and his team were on their way to Fortress Dominus, Kup said,

"Magnus, look!" Sam, Mikaela, and Leo were seated in the cab of Ultra Magnus' truck mode and Mikaela said,

"I see it, too!" At Fortress Dominus, Optimus looked up to see the fireball and radioed Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, I see something reentering the atmosphere!"

"We've got a visual, Optimus. We're going to check it out." Ultra Magnus said. He and his team drove to see the fireball impact the surface, and it was Galvatron and Shockwave, who stood up and still fought each other.

"Autobots! Stay out of this before I have to incinerate you!" Galvatron barked as the Autobots changed to robot mode. Galvatron punched Shockwave in his eye and he groaned,

"My eye!" then Galvatron used his sword to impale Shockwave and then he picked Shockwave up on the sword and said,

"Now you'll be to blind to watch your own death!" and with his particle cannons he obliterated Shockwave right in front of the Autobots.

"Now, where was I?" he said as he turned to them. Suddenly, he received a transmission.

"Speak, Soundwave." he said.

"Sorry to bother you, Lord Galvatron, but there is a transmission for you." Soundwave said.

"I'll be back!" Galvatron said. He changed to his jet bomber mode and flew to Soundwave, who was at one of the forts for storing tanks and the Decepticon communications officer showed him a transmission from Alpha Q.

"Galvatron, you are a fool! We are not a trade organization! The Quintessons are a terrorist organization! Our mission is to protect organic beings from your war, and if there is no peaceful means to end the conflict amongst yourselves, than we will end it for you-by destroying all transformers!" Alpha Q said.


	10. Behind the Shadows-part 3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Optimus Prime and the Autobots have successfully liberated their comrades on Chaar, and Galvatron has reclaimed leadership of the Decepticons, only to find his allies-the Quintessons-have turned on him in a plot to destroy all transformers for their vision of galactic peace...**

Galvatron was furious. He punched Soundwave in the face and shouted,

"Deceivers! Betrayers! Five faced slime of the nebula!" Optimus and his Autobots soon met up to see what the matter was.

"Leave me, Optimus Prime. I have a score to settle." Galvatron growled.

"The Quintessons seek to destroy all transformers, Galvatron. You cannot do this alone!" Optimus said. Galvatron thought for a second.

"Very well Optimus. The war can wait." Galvatron said. Optimus and Galvatron shook hands, half-heartedly, and Tidal wave said,

"Galvatron, the Quintessons are almost a third of the way to Cybertron, I placed a tracking device on one of their ships. We have enough support ships to carry both the Autobots and Decepticons to Cybertron before they arrive."

"Great timing, Tidal Wave!" Jetfire said. Soon, four ships were ready for the Autobots and Decepticons and they loaded energon cubes and weapons aboard them. On Galvatron's ships was Soundwave, his minions, Thrust, the seekers, the Decepticon Pretenders, three rapid attack squads, lead by Dreadwing, Clench, and Stockade, the Constructicons, Combaticons, Stunticons, Technocons, and Predacons. On Optimus Prime's ships was the liberation team he brought with him, as well as their human allies, and Sky Lynx was in his shuttle mode.

"Are you ready, Galvatron?" Optimus radioed the Decepticons' ships.

"Affirmative." Galvatron replied. Optimus' ships took off first and he radioed Galvatron,

"My ships are away, Galvatron. Stay close."

"If I were any closer I could blast you...not that I am _._ _Right now._ " Galvatron said.

"Commencing jump in 2.5 nanocycles." Optimus said. Optimus' ships jumped into Hyperspace, and a few seconds later, Galvatron's followed him. They continued on their voyage to Cybertron. Since the battle with Unicron, Cybertron had made an astounding recovery. Its cities were rebuilt, its energon grid was restored, Cybertronian refugees had returned to their homeworld, and most of all, there was no fighting on Cybertron, as the war had moved to planets such as Earth and Chaar, the Decepticons' new homeworld. However, the Quintessons saw the newly rebuilt planet ripe to be utterly, completely, obliterated from existence. Alpha Q's fleet dropped out of Hyperspace in the Cybertron system.

"Launch our bombers!" Alpha Q commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Captain Bhu'Tala said. Berthed in the Quintessons' carriers at the center of the group, bombers with fighters for protection took off and darted down to Cybertron's surface. In Iacon, people were going about their day, shopping, having an energon cube, working, when suddenly, the Quintesson bombers streaked in over the city. They dropped their proton bombs and fired their batteries of cannons, while fighters flew in with their machine guns blazing. Citizens ran for cover as the onslaught enveloped the city and in minutes, deactivated hulls were lying about in the streets. In Autobase Iacon, Roller, the commander of the city's Autobot force broadcast an emergency transmission.

"Everyone, stay calm! Get to Autobase Iacon in an orderly fashion. My Autobots and I will have energon and medical care ready." The people heard his transmission and were on their way to Autobase Iacon. There, Barrage, Heave, Blast Master, and Phaser helped shepherd civilians into Autobase Iacon's walls, with antiaircraft turrets firing at the attacking bombers. In the command center, Roller's lieutenant, Wideload said,

"Commander, there's a transmission for you, it's from Optimus Prime!" Roller and Wideload went to the comm. center where Searchlight pulled up the Transmission.

"Roller, have you evacuated the civilian populace to your headquarters?" Optimus asked him.

"Affirmative." Roller said.

"Good. I am coming with a team to stop this threat. Those who are attacking Cybertron are known as Quintessons. They are a terrorist organization and are extremely dangerous." Optimus said.

"Understood. Our antiaircraft defenses are keeping them at bay until you arrive." Roller said. In a few minutes, Optimus' flotilla dropped out of Hyperspace and they flanked the Quintessons as Thrust and his seekers deployed from Galvatron's ships while Jetfire and the Autobot fliers spearheaded the push through the Quintesson fleet to get to Cybertron's surface. On Galvatron's ship, Brawl fired his turret at Quintesson fighters, blasting them apart with a single shot.

"Yeah!" he cheered. Jetfire flew through the battle and he fired his blasters, and he said,

"Optimus, I have a path for you to get to the surface!"

"Understood, Jetfire. Autobots, we're going in. Galvatron, follow us!" Optimus said. The Autobot ships made their descent to Cybertron's surface and Galvatron's ships followed. When they reached the surface, they saw the devastation the Quintessons had wrought. The Autobots' and Decepticons' ships landed in Iacon, where there, they met up with Roller.

"Optimus, look out! Decepticons!" Roller said, but Optimus held roller back and said,

"No, Roller, we have teamed up with the Decepticons to stop the Quintessons." Optimus explained. On Alpha Q's command ship, Alpha Q said,

"Launch our military hardware drones for a ground assault. With their communications cut and defenses uncoordinated, now is the time to strike!"

"As you command, Milord!" Captain Bhu'Tala said. Ships carrying battalions of Quintesson military hardware drones launched from the fleet and came down to Cybertron, where there, Soundwave said,

"There is a fleet of ships making a descent on the planet." to Galvatron, Optimus, and Roller.

"Then we need a plan. Galvatron, we must scatter our forces around the city. The Quintessons will likely use Iacon as a conduit to land the rest of their forces, and if we stop them here, they cannot continue their invasion." Optimus said. He turned to face the Autobots and Decepticons and said.

"Autobots, Decepticons-I would make a speech in this situation, but the time for speeches is over. Now is the time to fight! Now is to defend our world! 'Till all are one!"

"'Till all are one." the Autobots and Decepticons said. The Quintesson ships descended on the outskirts of Iacon, and there, Alpha Q and his entourage departed a shuttle to watch as their army marched on Iacon.

"Finally. The Quintesson Federation's ultimate goal is in my grasp!" he said.


	11. Behind the Shadows-part 4

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons have made a truce to fight the Quintesson invasion of Cybertron. Now, they must fight together once more to save the Transformers' home planet...**

In Lower Iacon, Ultra Magnus, Pipes, Windblade and her cadets, the Militiabots, Trailbreaker, Hoist, and Pipes snuck through an alley to see the Quintesson army approaching. They patiently waited for the mass of drones to pass by when Ultra Magnus yelled,

"GO! GO! LET'S MOVE IT!" and they ran out behind the drones firing their blasters. Windlblade fired her bow, wedging an arrow straight into one drone's head and coming out through its eye. Ultra Magnus fired his missiles, which slammed into the formation and the drones turned around and fired back, but Trailbreaker cast a shield around the Autobots to protect them.

"Thanks, Trailbreaker!" Kup said as he fired his musket. Ultra Magnus radioed Optimus, Roller, and Galvatron,

"Optimus, my team and I have engaged a battalion of Quintesson drones in lower Iacon. I think there's another two whole divisions coming from the east as well."

"Very good, Ultra Magnus." Optimus said. Meanwhile, Thrust and the seekers flew over another phalanx of drones, and he said,

"Seekers, let'er rip!" the Seekers screamed over the drones in a broad line abreast as they released their bombs and circled back around to strafe their flanks. The drones responded as their mobile AA platforms opened fire on them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Thrust said, and the seekers dodged the bursts of flak. Suddenly, an explosion racked the formation of drones as the Combaticons advanced. Brawl fired his tank cannon and Onslaught transformed to his gun truck mode and fired his big guns, Swindle was on top of a building and he said,

"Hey, come and get me!" and threw a grenade into the mass of drones.

"That's it Swindle, distract them and we'll tear them apart!" Brawl said.

"At ease, soldier." Onslaught said. The Seekers and Combaticons both destroyed the advancing division of drones. A few hundred yards away, Grimlock and Bludgeon's pretenders were entrenched in a battle against a Quintesson tank battalion.

"Cover fire! Cover fire!" Cloudburst shouted as Skullgrin changed to his tank mode and fired his guns and Bomb Burst and Starscream flew in and fired their laser cannons, but the Quintesson tanks' armor was too strong, and a pilot drone got a lock and shot Bomb Burst down.

"AAH!" he shouted as he fell to the ground. Starscream changed to his robot mode and fired his proton cannons, which blew apart a Quintesson tank.

"Nice goin' Starscream! Save some for me!" Jazz said as he grabbed his energon nunchucks, jumped ran on the side of a building, backflipped and he smashed another tank with his weapons, spinning them around and deflecting machine gun fire back at the attacking drones. Bludgeon stormed through the streets with his tank cannon blazing as he blasted a tank apart, then he radio controlled his pretender shell to slash through another tank and he combined with his shell, and behind a building, Grimlock and Landmine were in their bulldozer modes and they pushed the building over, blocking the path for the Quintessons' advance and it crushed those not killed by the fighting.

"Optimus, we've got some good news. We've blocked off one street that leads directly to Autobase. The Quintessons will have to take a detour, now!" Bumblebee radioed Optimus in the command center of Autobase.

"Excellent, Bumblebee." Optimus replied. Meanwhile, on a forward command post, Alpha Q and Captain Bhu'Tala watched the battle on a hologram table as a military hardware drone commander reported to the Quintesson King,

"Milord, the transformers are putting up an extremely persistent defense. We have lost a third of our force sent to capture Iacon to allow our ships to land and continue the campaign."

"I don't care. Any price is worth galactic peace." Alpha Q said. He and Captain Bhu'Tala boarded an armored transport to see the battle. In the industrial district of Iacon, Quintesson forces were trying to get through to Autobase, since the Industrial district was the least defended, but they were sadly mistaken, as Prowl, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Hosehead, Siren, Nightbeat, Phaser, Blast Master, Heave, and Barrage jumped out from behind a train of energite ore cars on a siding and fired their weapons. Blast Master fired his machine guns, Phaser used his beam cannon to blast apart a Quintesson gun carrier. Prowl fired his rifle and shoulder machine guns into the oncoming mass of drones, and suddenly Alpha Q's transport stormed through, and the gunners on it fired their machine guns and Sharkticons deployed from it to attack the Autobots.

"Sharkticons!" Nightbeat shouted as he fired his blaster, and Jetfire flew in and changed to his robot mode, and he jumped and with his exhaust cones he melted a Sharkticon. Prowl shot through a Sharkticon's face and picked it up, then he threw it into another. Prowl watched as the transport rumbled through the factory and Prowl radioed Optimus,

"Optimus, there's a Quintesson transport making a beeline for Autobase!"

"Understood, Prowl." Optimus said, and he went outside, followed by Galvatron and Roller. The transport stopped and Alpha Q disembarked.

"Optimus Prime, how foolish of you of to come to your planet's aid." he said to Optimus, Roller, and Galvatron.

"Your forces may hold the advantage, but my army is closing in and you cannot stop me!" Across the city, the Autobot and Decepticon forces were being pushed back to the center of the city.

"You are doomed Transformers. If your war destroys the galaxy, then we will destroy you!" Alpha Q said. Military hardware drones surrounded the Autobots and Decepticons and Alpha Q said,

"Any last words?"

"Yes!" Galvatron said. He stepped up to Alpha Q.

"What do you have to say before we destroy your race, Galvatron?" Alpha Q asked. Galvatron pulled out his sword and said,

"Nothing. Only that I was a fool to trust you! For your treachery, I lay my vengeance upon you, for I am Galvatron!" with a single stroke of his blade, he slashed through Alpha Q and the drones went into chaos. With no one to command them, they began to shoot one another, they crashed into buildings, blew each other up, and killed each other. The Quintesson fleet retreated from Cybertron, and Galvatron said,

"Decepticons, I cannot lead you anymore. I have witnessed what cruelty beings can do to one another. I rennounce my title as leader of the Decepticons. You have all fought for your beliefs-that is all you can ask a warrior to do." He changed to his jet mode and took off. The Autobots looked up to see Galvatron flying away into space, and Bumblebee asked,

"Where is he going?" Optimus Prime responded,

"I do not know, Bumblebee, but one thing is certain-the Autobot-Decepticon war has entered a new phase. A phase of uncertainty, of danger, but there is nothing to fear, as long as we face it together." Optimus said.

* * *

At the center of a colossal string of planets, a figure sat on a throne. He looked upon the stars and said,

"Some day...some day I shall recreate the Cybertronian race in my own image!"...


End file.
